The invention relates to devices for generative production of at least one component area of a component, in particular of a component of a flow machine, according to the present invention. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for generative production of at least one component area of a component as well as to a suction and/or gas supply device for use in a device for generative production of at least one component area of a component.
Methods and devices for producing components are known in a great plurality. In particular, generative manufacturing methods (so-called rapid manufacturing or rapid prototyping methods) are known, in which the component is constructed by powder bed based, additive manufacturing methods in layers. Predominantly metallic components can for example be produced by laser or electron beam melting or sintering methods. Therein, at least one powdery component material is first applied to a component platform in layers in the area of a construction and joining zone of the device. Subsequently, the component material is locally melted and/or sintered in layers by supplying energy by means of at least one high-energy beam, for example an electron or laser beam, to the component material in the area of the construction and joining zone. Therein, the high-energy beam is controlled depending on layer information of the component layer respectively to be produced. After melting and/or sintering, the component platform is lowered by a predefined layer thickness in layers. Thereafter, the mentioned steps are repeated up to the final completion of the component.
From the prior art, in particular, generative production methods for the production of components of a flow machine, such as for example components of an aircraft engine or a gas turbine, are also known, e.g. the method described in DE 10 2009 051 479 A1 or a corresponding device for producing a component of a flow machine.
In this method, by application of at least one powdery component material to a component platform in the area of a construction and joining zone in layers as well as locally melting or sintering the component material by means of energy supplied in the area of the construction and joining zone in layers, a corresponding component is produced. Herein, the supply of the energy is effected via laser beams such as for example CO2 laser, Nd:YAG laser, Yb fiber laser as well as diode laser or by electron beams. In the method described in DE 10 2009 051 479 A1, furthermore, the produced component or the construction and joining zone is heated to a temperature just below the melting point of the component material by means of a zone furnace to maintain a directionally solidified or monocrystalline crystal structure.
From DE 10 2006 058 949 A1, a device and a method for fast production and repair of blade tips of blades of a gas turbine, in particular of an aircraft engine, are also known, wherein inductive heating is employed together with laser or electron beam sintering.
Inductive heating of the component to be produced in association with the generative production of a component with the aid of selective laser melting is also described in EP 2 359 964 A1.
WO 2008/071165 A1 again describes a device and a method for repairing turbine blades of gas turbines by means of powder deposition welding, wherein a radiation source like a laser or an electron beam is used for deposition welding. At the same time, a heating device for heating the blade to be repaired is provided via an induction coil.
DE 10 2012 206 122 A1 describes a device for generative production of components by means of laser powder deposition welding and/or selectively irradiating a powder bed, wherein the device has at least one induction coil movably disposed relative to one or more powder bed rooms. Therein, the induction coils are linearly movable along separately formed rail assemblies. By the local inductive heating of the component individually adapted to the geometry of the component to be produced, it is possible that hot crack formations are reliably prevented in the production of the component, in particular in use of high-temperature alloys for the generative manufacture.
However, the circumstance is to be considered disadvantageous in the known devices that the removal of deposits, splashes and process exhaust gases arising during the generative production method is only insufficiently possible or with relative high instrumental expense.